Truly Deeply Madly
by Mistal
Summary: a other story of yatenseiya!.....hope u like it....RR please. Discontinue
1. Default Chapter

AN:OKK if I must say that in every of my fic..I'll do it!!! people get that in your head!! I'M FRENCH AND ENGLISH IS MY 2 LANGUAGE! my writing in english is bad, I admit it and let me tell you it take a lot of guts to writhe in a language you dont really know and it take even more guts to put your story on the net, on a english site!! it not easy for me to do that!! now for the people that flame me because of my mistake I dare you to write a story of about 700 word in French!! and AFTER THAT you could flame me!!! and if someone take that dare i wan the story and I will put it on the net!!! maybe on a french web site!!!! but I'm pretty sure that nobody will take that dare, why? because:  
  
1) maybe u dont know french,  
  
2) you are lazy,  
  
3) you are scare,  
  
4) I'm reallly really bad in english and you dont have a clue of what I'm saying...  
  
5) you know french(and you are bad) and you dont have the guts to put it on the net...anyway on w/ the story and I got problem with they,there,they're so please dont go to hard...on with the story:  
  
Yaten was cleaning the kitchen, when she putting something to the garbage she remark a peace of paper...  
  
* For the one who will never love me...  
  
I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope,  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning.  
  
A reason for living.  
  
A deeper meaning.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
til the sky falls down on me...  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...  
  
~wonder for who this could be....it will never be for me....~ yaten think  
  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
I'll be with you forever even if you dont want me....* that was signed on the bottom...it was write by Seiya  
  
I enter the kitchen  
  
~oh yaten find out my song...~  
  
'hi yaten' I said  
  
'oh I Seiya...'she said  
  
'so....'I said  
  
'so what?' she ask  
  
was she angry?  
  
'do you like it?' I ask  
  
'what that song???? nope....it for who "your Odango"' she snapped with sarcastic  
  
'no it for some else...' i said. she look at me surprise  
  
~I which it could be for me...~ Yaten think  
  
~if you only love me...yaten...this is for you...' i think sadly  
  
AN: that it 4 the first chap of a new story of mine....I dont own the Song Truly Deeply Madly of Savage Garden... 


	2. New

AN: Sorly people if I have take a Looottt of time to update..im not feeling well these day, and i was in a writer block...Im sorry for gramma mistake, I cant correcte them cause we was having a virus and it remove some of or programme(like the spell check thing).....and this story gone be a prequel to Sailor Star Imperium Healer, went she kind of remember that she was the Crystal...It wont be long  
  
~Taiki POV~  
  
I enter the kitchen at 1000 km/h...only to find Seiya looking at yaten and yaten looking at a paper  
  
' Hey u too no time for do what ever you do...come usagi call telling me that there was a monster at the park...' I say  
  
'what she mean by a monster?'ask Seiya  
  
'a youma, you baka!' said yaten and she leave...  
  
' yaten were are you going?' I ask  
  
'to my room!' she said  
  
'what about the youma?' ask Seiya  
  
'you could take care of it without me...!' she said  
  
she was gone in her room now...  
  
'why is she doing that....?' I ask  
  
'I don know!! now let go fight!' Seiya said  
  
~~~ PARK~~~~  
  
SEIYA POV  
  
the monster was pretty hard to beat... as I jump I see Star Healer she was watching us with a smile when the scout fell down...It was only me and Maker...I, we did stand a chance...  
  
after some time healer help us...but even with 3 vs 1 we were still losing...  
  
then maker was hit and healer turn around to see were maker will hit the ground when the monster attack healer, the fac that she was turn, make me act cause she couldnt defend hersefl so I jump in front of the beam, get it in the chest I sceam and the last think i know it was that healer take me in her arms  
  
'you baka!!!!' what the fuck was that for??' she ask, she was almos crying and I see in her eyes a flame of rage...  
  
'i just need to protect you...'I said  
  
'he gone paid!!!!!!!' she said as she look at the monster  
  
'no yaten your not strong egouth'...she didnt listen to me...she got up and maker join me...  
  
'what is she doing?' he ask weakly  
  
'I...ouchh dont know....'i say barely keeping my eye open  
  
Healer stood there looking at the monster with anger,rage...it was scary...if look could kill that monster will have been dead...I whish I could have see what going on by I pass out...and I think maker did it too...  
  
HEALER POV  
  
*what could I do...what could I do...there nothing....i m alone to fight that!!!!!* my mind scream...my mind wanna run away far away and let the others died...**like if you could do that!** a little voice in my head say...  
  
*no I couldn't give up and leave them there!!! even if theres nothing to do! Im gone fight!!!*  
  
I feel some power coming to me...I look the Imperium Silver Crystal flew toward me...*what the...* then I feel it all the Crystal combine with me to make me more powerful, I was,without knowing, Sailor Star Imperium Healer...power flew in me, I was the Crystal the Crystal was me...we were one out and in;in and out...after a flash my outfite was silver...i was stronger..the monstr attack but I easy beat him..only one simple attack...not poweful...after that I fell...on the groud....  
  
~~~~~~~~ Dream Sequence....~~~~~~~  
  
yaten pov...  
  
A lady in Silver, with long black hair...she remind me of my mom...was she my mom??  
  
~hello Healer welcome back!!~she said  
  
~ who are you? ~ I ask  
  
~ you other half, the Guardien of the Crystal we must combine to protect it, I m only a spirit and I need you body....please let me~ the thing said  
  
For some reason I let it...  
  
~ok, let do it!~  
  
  
  
AN: haha I stop there....what gonna hapen and sorry for mistake a virus destroylle my spell checker sorly 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Hi ppl, sorly if I dont update soon...firsst: only 2 week left of school, and I reallly reallyl reallly need to study..i mean really...in science i not gonna pass it....geo same thing...french,im fine and music too, but geo and science I ned to study.....second: latelly i m on a BIG BIG writer block...like really....i cant concentrat(sp) on the spelling or the ideas...like IMperium Healer, im stock on a battle...and Im very very bad at these...as for hurt once by love never love again im stock on what just happen to yaten, is she attack or is she just have a nightmare, if she is attack, it gonna be a battle and Im bad at these, and for a nightmare, what kind of nightmare????? for to broke the spell i dont know if Usagi did something, if yes a battle again i will have a battle and im BAD!!! and for Truly Deeplu Madly, this i kind of try to find a way to make the normal Sailor Star Healer become Sailor Imperium Star Healer, this not gonna be hard, but I got trouble with spelling so this is way I dont updater soon Truly,Deeply,madly....that for my story I have now....now for my other one my mix of poeme and story, this one I have no clue when it gonna be out on fanfiction.net, it a poeme about hotaru and yaten, they not falling in love, it just about they power....anyway you'll see maybe soon...and i got a new story, that have disapire(sp?????) gone pouf!....anyway...sorly that i dont update soon...im stock....ja ne 


End file.
